Tinta Roja (Sangre en llamas)
by Yoake No Hotaru Love
Summary: 24 equipos, 336 personas y solo puede quedar uno... 'Nosotros... siempre seremos tus alas' Eso no era un juego... era una masacre. El futuro y el presente podían cambiar si uno de nosotros moría. 'Solo puede quedar un equipo' Entonces nuestros cuerpos se estremecieron. Yaoi, Gore, Au, Sobrenatural. Todas las parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola? Bueno este… este es mi primer fic… Soy muy vergonzosa así que no… no hablare mucho. Se llamara: Tinta Roja (sangre en llamas) Es de Inazuma Eleven (Go, Chrono Stone, Galaxy). Ahh, Las que seguían el fic… Yo tuve que borrarlo…

Todas las parejas.

Perdón por si hay alguna falta.

Género: Au, Yaoi, Supernatural, Gore, Drama (aunque no lo parezca, pondré mucho drama) Y Algo más… xD

-Miradas Desconocidas.

El sentimiento de tu convicción original, Se consume en medio de la ambición.

Se ríen de ti porque eres diferente… Ríete de ellos porque son todos iguales.

-Kurt cobain.

Los gritos y pataletas de Tenma no Surgían efecto al pequeño de los Tsurugi.

Llantos, Tiradas de camisa, Hasta intentos de asesinato. Era lo que hacía Tenma para llamar la atención.

Si no lo había conseguido con la persona más seria, tendría que probar con las más ``amistosas''.

Pero… No lo consiguió, Lo único que pudo recibir fueron: golpes, Cabezazos y hasta arañazos.

-Pero porque nadie se quiere vestir de mujer! –Grito este.

-Pero porque no tenemos que vestir de mujer? –Grito Hayami. De repente salió Endou de algún sito.

-Porque este año, en la fiesta de Wonderland , Pidieron que cada equipo escogiera una persona y la vistieran de chica! Ya que es el único día que nos podemos reunir con los otros equipos, Ágamos algo divertido! –Endou solo hacía que dar saltos por la sala, como un niño al recibir su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Vale… Qué clase de persona parece lo bastante mujer?

Todos miraron con cara de malicia a Kirino, que se encontraba escuchando música y sentado encima de su mochila.

Todos cogieron a Kirino de la espalda y lo tiraron al suelo.

-Dinos que sí, o te quitamos lo que más quieres!

-Si a qué?

-Vale, esta noche ven a Wonderland, te esperamos a y vístete de mujer. –Dijeron todos mientras se largaban corriendo del sitio como presas siendo seguidas por su cazador.

-Qué? –Pregunto Kirino sorprendido.

(…)

Wonderland, era una de las fiestas más esperadas para los jóvenes mayores de trece años, ya que solo ocurría un día al año, y encima era el único día en que podían hablar con los otros equipos.

Las normas de ese mundo eran muy sencillas.

-No puedes hablar con nadie de otro equipo sin permiso.

-Y Está prohibido tener una relación más allá de la amistad con una persona de tu mismo sexo.

Si las rompías, estabas muerto.

Esa fiesta se celebraba un día antes de escoger a los catorce elegidos mayores de dieciséis años para luchar en una Masacre de juego. llamado Tinta Roja.

Había 24 equipos, y solo podía quedar un grupo y una persona.

(…)

-Voy a llamar a Kirino! –Dijo Tenma cogiendo su teléfono móvil.

-Vale…-Contestaron todos.

-Kirino, As muerto? –Pregunto Tenma. Todo el mundo se calló de golpe al suelo.

-Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Pregunto Kirino.

….

Bueno… Este fue el primer cap… !

Espero que a alguien le haya gustado…


	2. Corazones de Cristal-2

Tinta Roja (Sangre en Llamas)  
Chapter 2  
-Corazones de Cristal-  
Todos nosotros creemos que, el amor no es como en las películas.  
También lo creía yo hasta que lo conocí, una persona que para mi era  
literalmente intocable.  
-Kirino Ranmaru.

Una mujer de ojos cobrizos, con los cabellos de color rojo puro,  
sostenia en sus delgadas manos, una pequeña bola de cristal que en su  
interior se encontraba un pequeño corazón de cristal.

''Shindou'' -Escucho Kirino en su mente.  
Un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó a molestarlo.  
Lo mas seguro es que fuera por culpa de la música alta de la fiesta Wonderland.  
Al final se habia negado a vestirse de mujer, eso resulto el casi  
suicidio de Tenma Matsukaze.  
Este por ahora solo se encontraba en un rincón, rodeado de una aura  
negra y con unas ojeras en los ojos como si hubiera llorado toda la  
noche.  
-Te pasa algo Kirino?-Pregunto Kurama.  
-No... Solo es que la música está muy alta... No pasa nada.-Contesto  
Kirino con una sonrisa adornando su cara.  
-Tenma... Tranquilo...-Todos intentaban alegrar a Tenma.  
Kirino decidio ir a buscar refrescos.  
Mientras intentaba esquivar a la gente, se dio cuenta de que, estaba  
rodeado por: Chicos y chicas, besándose, peleándose y asta ligando.  
Kirino siempre había pensado que luchar por una persona no merecía la  
pena. Ya que al final la acababas perdiendo.  
Llego a su destino. Cuando pasaron dos horas para conseguir los  
refrescos, Kirino había pensado que hubiera sido mejor quedarse donde  
esta antes. Por que?  
Primero: Estaba rodeado de personas.  
Segundo: Sostenía mas de cinco refrescos en sus manos, y tercero: Era  
un peligro que se le cayera encima, y viviera en la vergüenza.  
Intento esquivar, Saltar y asta llamar la atención de su equipo. Pero  
nada funcionaba...  
Noto que alguien lo levantaba de el suelo, pero no había nadie a su lado.  
Ahora se encontraba en un lado de la fiesta, por la música, pero no había nadie.  
-Te encuentras bien? -Pregunto un chico de cabello marrón y ojos de el  
mismo color.  
-Si... Quien eres?-Pregunto Kirino, que ahora se encontraba sentado al  
lado de el chico.  
-Puedes llamarme... Shindou.


End file.
